nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Helmet of Fate
Also known as the Helmet of Nabu. Used by Doctor Fate. Histroy Magical Repository: The Helmet of Fate holds immense arcane power in its own right, with or without Nabu's presence. According to Black Alice, it is "the most powerful magickal artifact the world has ever known". Sorcery: At his most potent, Doctor Fate is an accomplished sorcerer, able to match most other wizards in the Universe. He has been credited as being one of the top 12 most powerful heroes in the Universe. Kent is a powerful magician, mostly through use of his enchanted items. always used spells cast in the Eastern Way of internal balance and internal focusing as opposed to the Western Hermetic use of symbols and incantations. *''Personal Sorcery: :*Telekinesis'' :*''Flight: Using his telekinesis Kent may attain Remarkable airspeeds :*Levitation'' :*''Damage Resistance'' :*''Enhanced Strength: Kent may use his telekinetic power to supplement his physical strength *Enhanced Sorcery: Due to the Helm of Nabu, the Amulet of Anubis, and the Cloak of Destiny, it includes Universal and Dimensional Spells :*Mystical Bolts'' :*''Spells: Ability to summon & use large amounts of magic to perform almost any feat such as shields, teleportation, increasing size etc. :*Illusion Casting'' :*''Invisibility'' :*''Phasing'' :*''Flight'' :*''Levitation'' :*''Astral Projection'' :*''Dimensional Manipulation'' :*''Energy Manipulation'' :*''Enhanced Intellect'' :*''Postcognition: ability to see the past. :*Intuitive Knowledge: access to insight and vast knowledge of the mystical and occult from spells to rituals and etc. :*Psychometry: ability to see the past as well as the possible future of an object. :*Cosmic Awareness: all senses are attuned to the universe. :*Magical Detection'' :*''Time Travel: Ability to travel through the time-stream :*Energy Blasts'' :*''Telekinesis'' :*''Super Strength'' :*''Super Speed'' :*''Summon & Banishment: Ability to summon creatures or banish creatures :*Invulnerability'' :*''Interstellar Teleportation'' :*''Dimensional Teleportation'' :*''Solid Energy Constructs'' :*''Transmutation'' :*''Immortality'' Magical Empowerment: By not wearing the Helmet, (as the original Kent Nelson did at one time), Doctor Fate loses much of his/her power and knowledge. Symbols of Fate: The Helmet is the source of the Doctor Fate identity. Putting on the Helmet of Fate typically results in its wearer being clad in the other garments of Fate, unless the one with the actual claim to the Helmet wants to prevent it. Enhanced Intellect: When Detective Chimp put the Helmet on, it enhanced his knowledge and awareness many times over, an effect which lingered for a good week after he passed it on. The Helmet also picked up something of Detective Chimp's nature in the process. Fate's Awareness: The Helmet of Fate is not intelligent in and of itself. However, Black Alice's encounter with it suggests that the Helmet is aware of the world around it in some fashion, and that it can respond to the mind of its holder. Helm's Resistance: The Helmet can put up a certain amount of resistance to those it doesn't want wearing it, making it a struggle for them to try and use it. Protective Enchantments: The Helmet had several protective enchantments on it. On several occasions, it was stolen by villains seeking the power of Doctor Fate; usually, the end result was that the wearer went insane when they tried to put on the helm. House of Nabu's Soul: The Helmet of Nabu originally housed Nabu's spirit and allowed him to possess the current wearer; later, however, he was restricted to simply advising the wearer, unable to possess them. The Helmet lost its guiding intelligence with Nabu's death. But it apparently contains some residual guiding abilities as seen by its instruction of the new Doctor fate. Category:Objects